If Only We Were Amongst Friends Or Sane Persons
by ellen grace
Summary: I sighed and buried my head deeper into my book as they held hands and kissed between giggles.


-

I sighed and buried my head deeper into my book as they held hands and kissed between giggles. I don't understand why he's doing this to me. What I did with McLaggen was different. We only went to that one party before I broke up with him and we never snogged all over the castle. Besides, I was going to ask Ron, as friends of course, to go to that idiotic party, but he had to go and "date" Lavender. I know for a fact he doesn't even think she's that pretty. Harry wouldn't even tell me why Ron was mad at me in the first place. Shit, I think he caught my eye.

"I've got a Christmas present for Won-Won and Won-Won's gonna like it." She said as she walked her fingers down his chest.

Has she no shame?

Where is Harry? I could use someone to talk to, to take my mind off this . Why do I have to keep reassuring myself that I'm only worried about him getting hurt because he's my friend?

Why do I know I'm lying to myself?

Why are they going upstairs now?

-

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but what she did was wrong too. They were fourteen when she dated Krum, much too young to be snogging in his opinion. And Dating McLaggen! What the hell is she playing at? Besides, it's not like he hates Lavender. Shes cute when she looks at him after they kiss, it's just he prefers… No, he doesn't, she's his best friend, he just feels protective, that's all.

Right what was your, er, girlfriend saying? I don't know but she's giggling. Time to laugh along. Now glance over, she's looking, now kiss, tongue, break apart.

Now what's she doing? Running her fingers down my…

"I've got a Christmas present for Won-Won and Won-Won's gonna like it."

Shit.

Why am I following her?

-

Keep reading, keep reading... who the hell had the stupid idea to throw a Christmas party anyway? I mean really, things were obviously going to get out of hand. He's a prefect!

Of course I don't think I'd be upset if it had been me leading him up.

No, not tears!

-

She's still reading. Why, why Ron, why? You don't want this. It's all Angelina's fault, she had been the one who suggested they started an annual Christmas party before everyone left for the holidays.

But would I want this if I was going with her?

Is Hermione crying?

-

I have to regain my composure. Your okay Hermione, she's just going to…help him pack his things, that's it.

They'll just be in their underwear, no big deal.

I've got to find Harry.

-

He doesn't want this.

Well, he does, but it was always with someone else in his mind. Someone with bushy hair, a slim built, and a passionate kiss.

"Lavender? I—I ca—love you."

Dammit, why can't I say it. The words are easy enough, I can't do this, I don't feel this way, why is this so hard?

"I love you too Ron."

-

Running feels so good. Why'd I come here? Harry's not going to be in the library.

Wait, he is in the library. Is this bizzaro world or something? It would explain a few things…

"What's the matter?"

Everything.

"Nothing, what's up?"

"Hermione, what's wrong, you look like you've been crying…did you talk to Ron?"

I wish.

"No, he's too busy in the dormitory." Why did the tears have to start again? "Sorry Harry, but I've got to go."

"Wait, come back!"

-

At least she doesn't seem to be in a hurry. I don't know if I could take that. I really just want to tell her no. I wonder if Hermione stopped crying. I hope so, I hate seeing her so upset.

Of course, I caused a lot of it, not talking to her because of—God I do like her, a lot.

I love her.

"Lavender? I can't do this. Us. I'm sorry, please, don't cry." There, he said it. Oh no, she looks…

"It's O-Okay, I knew something was wrong." She looked on the verge of tears.

But she didn't cry, she just gave him a short hug and told him she was going to bed.

-

Why do I keep running away? Why do I care so much? Why do I keep asking myself questions?

I know why, deep down, I know why.

I love him.

"Oof, sorry. I'm such a klu—" It was him.

We looked in each other's eyes. What's he thinking? He's pulling my head up, I've waited for this…

-

I've got to get out of here. I'm just gonna go take a walk. I have to, I'm sure it'll help.

Haha, no one even noticed I left the common room.

"Oof, sorry. I'm such a klu—" She bumped into me. Look away eyes, look away…

She looked down and, on instinct, as if some invisible being was forcing me, I pulled her head toward mine.

-

Harry smiled from behind a bookshelf. After all those years, it had finally happened. He never felt more love toward his best friends than he did now. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ginny. They locked eyes and smiled.

"Come here you."

Harry was happy to oblige.

-

Nothing had ever felt this right for either of them, Not Krum, not Lavender. They broke apart and smiled, then walked hand in hand to the common room.


End file.
